Sano's Guide to Childcare
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: Sano finds an orphaned child and decides to play papa... but now the child wants Megumi as a mama?
1. Prologue - Sachi

Wow. I'm really writing this! The idea came to me in a dream (along with one for a FFX Aurikku and some disturbing images of a slimy tube popping out of mommy's belly button, plus a nightmare of sorts... "Magic User". It involved a dead Kaoru and Kenshin as a French explorer, all as a video commercial. I'll NEVER write more about it.) and I HAD to write it..... I hope you like it.  
  
My friend Jin thinks it should be about her and Sano, so I'm doing her the favor of dedicating it to her.  
  
Disclaimer: OK. Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. I don't own the characters. I wish I did, so that I could... um... "befriend" Kenshin and Aoshi and give Sano to Jin-chan, but I just DON'T. I do own Sachi, but anyone is free to use her as long as they praise my fanfic. Thankies!  
  
Now... Tokico presents.......  
  
  
Sano's Guide to Childcare, Prologue  
  
  
The part of town Sano was currently walking through was a sad sight to see. There had been a lack of food and money lately, and disease and crime had overtaken the area. Hanging in the air were there cries of children and the stench of death.  
  
Such a sad thought that life could be like this. Sano was glad that he had friends and a decent place to live. Not to mention those free meals from Jou-chan.  
  
Just then Sano felt something grab his leg. Startled he looked down to see a little girl covered in dirt, barely two years old.  
  
Sano stepped to the right. The girl stepped to the right. He stepped to the left, so did the girl. He hopped on one foot. Guess what! So did the girl.  
  
It appeared that Sano had made a new friend.  
  
"What's your name, Kid?" Sano asked, patting the child on the head.  
  
"Sachi!" Cheered the little girl.  
  
"Ah! So where's your Mom and dad, Sachi-chan?" Sano asked. He instantly regretted it.  
  
The little girl was pointing to a small shrine outside of the shack that she must live in. It appeared to be in remembrance of a man named Taromi Tareo, but scrawled beside it, presumably by a thoughtful neighbor, was "Taromi Natsume" and "Taromi Nari".  
  
"Your family?" Sano asked the little girl, who was now looking sad.  
  
"Uh-huh. Da died, an' then Mama died getting baby N'ri, an' baby N'ri died affer Mama cause she miss her." Sachi whispered, big tears in her eyes.  
  
Sano looked at the girl and sighed.  
  
"Well, Sachi, why don't you come with me?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Megumi stared at the two people that had just entered the clinic.  
  
Sano and a small child who was covered in mud.  
  
"Yo Fox! I came to have you give Sachi-chan a checkup. I want to make sure she isn't sick." Sano called out.  
  
"Rooster-head, what is this?" Megumi asked, pointing to the little girl.  
  
"A kid."  
  
"I can SEE it's a kid, but where did you get her?"  
  
"She's my new daughter."  
  
Megumi's eyes bulged out.  
  
"WHAT? You do know where kids come from, right?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Of course I do! I'm adopting her. Sachi doesn't have a family."  
  
Megumi heaved a sigh of relief. Wait a second... RELIEF? She had no reason to feel relieved. Why should she care WHERE the child had come from, what mattered was that Sano was completely incapable of caring for her. The man couldn't even care for HIMSELF, much less a child.  
  
"Rooster-head, the girl's barely two years old. You can't take care of her!"  
  
"Sure I can, Fox!"  
  
"Children aren't puppies! You can't just pick one, even an orphaned one, up off the street!"  
  
"Hey! She followed ME! Don't make me sound like a kidnapper! If I was anyone else you'd be all for this!"  
  
"YES! You would be the absolute WORST father in existence!"  
  
Sano just stared at Megumi, looking a bit hurt.  
  
"I just wanted you to be the first to meet her..." He said as he scooped up Sachi and left the clinic.  
  
"Papa... why you look sad?" Sachi whispered, barely loud enough for Megumi to hear.  
  
Megumi stared as he walked off. Had that just happened?  
  
She needed to have a vacation. She must be overworked.  
  
  
~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Fun? Please review and tell us!  
  
Suka: Reviews will quicken the coming of the next chapter. Support = Finished fanfic. No Support = Unfinished ficcy.  
  
Jin: SANO IS MIIIIIIIIIIIINE! I'M PRETTIER THAN MEGUMI!  
  
Naoki: Ignore the weird looking Giziger over there....... She's a little upset that she isn't Sano's perfect match. She's also delirious.  
  
All: REVIEW! 


	2. Bathtime

Chapter 1 chapter 1 chapter 1!!!! Ah! It's so nice out.... the Magnolias (our cherry-blossom equivilant) are in bloom and the air smells sweet... I hope they don't blow away soon! My Manga is also doing well. Thanks for the cover, Aya!!! I LOVE you guys! Thanks for the great reviews!  
  
  
Sephy - Glad you like it. I always try to write funny stuff, and lately my work has become better. Sano will spend lots of time playing with Sachi in later chapters. thanks for "gicing" me your support (couldn't help.... the typo was too funny....).  
  
Akai - Jin thanks you for your gracious gift (which passed out upon meeting her). I love you're name! "Akai"... Red, right?  
  
Prudence-chan - Ummm.... I shouldn't be saying this, due to my age, but I've read all your fanfics that are in english. -.-; Toki is a bad girl. But I loved them! Toki is VERY bad girl. Toki needs to go huggle her favorate rurounni, icicle, and rooster-head.....  
  
Seychella - Yes... Sano will have problems caring for Sachi at first, but he should improve... I hope....  
  
Mako - hehe.... I know what you mean by how he would react, but the thing is (I didn't reveal this in the last chapter), Sachi SCREAMS when he doesn't behave that way. There is actually a funny moment on that later on in here (in the first section of this chapter..... and later at the Kamiya dojo).  
  
Koori - Almost made you cry? Wow....   
  
Noa - Yeah, he would be a cute dad. I love your ficcies!!!  
  
Karina - Yeah, I'll go into more detail on that soon. The first chapter was a prologue, and none of my fics seem to have very long chapters though. There will, however, be MANY chapters.... one or two a week hopefully. And I love your fics too... (so nice to know that my favorate authors like my work!!!!)  
  
Akal-Saris - I will!  
  
Akisawana - Yes... I admit it... This is an interesting idea. I'm glad I'm writing it.  
  
SMDSP - I'll continue! Thanks for you're support.  
  
Chibi-angel - Thanks I think.... I like you're fics too!!!!  
  
NeKobaTtouSai - OK! I'll write more!  
  
Macai - Jin is weird looking (sorry Jin!). She's 12 and taller than me! A tall almost-16-year-old!  
  
Sanosuke - Wow.... the star reviewed.... *notices that Sachi is clinging to him and yelling "papa"* hehe....  
  
Chained dove - Thanks! I will!  
  
Aya-chan - Don't rush me! If you weren't my best friend I's kick you! Or punch your boobs! You are soooooooo annoying! THANKYOU! (ignore all that if you aren't Aya)  
  
Chained Raven - Sano will make a good dad. Are you related to the chained dove there?  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin STILL isn't mine. I still don't own the characters. Nothing has changed since the prologue.... Poor me. Sachi is mine however and so far I would be willing to let my dear reviewers borrow her if they want (exept Aya, who is a partial owner since we are the two halves of Pink Pop Studios).... Dunno why they would want too....  
  
Now... Tokico presents.......  
  
  
  
  
Sano's Guide to Childcare, Chapter 1 : Bathtime  
  
  
  
Sano entered his room and sat the child down on his futon before flopping down angrily.  
  
"You embarassed me in front of the Fox! It's bad enough that I openly admit that I'm adopting you to her and she isn't even a little impressed... hell, she chewed me out for it, but 'papa'? Could you possably embarass me any more!?"  
  
"Sowwy, Papa" Sachi whispered.  
  
"I'm not 'Papa'! Call me Sano!"  
  
"BUT YOUS AWRE MY PAPA! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm Papa! Just don't cry! I value my hearing. Now lets go to meet my other friends," Sano pleady, and then noticed that Sachi was still cacked in mud, possably why Megumi wasn't impressed with Sano's kind, caring gesture of adopting the girl.  
  
"Um.... let's clean you up first..."  
  
With that Sano scooped up Sachi and they were off to the bath.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Splash.  
  
"Cut it out!" Sano told Sachi, whom was happily splashing him from the tub.  
  
Splash.  
  
"I said stop!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Great! Now I'm soaked too! You sit here while I go put on dry clothes and find an outfit for you." Sano said, heading out of the room.  
  
But not before pouring ice water on his young charge's head.  
  
"GYAAAAH! PAPA!"  
  
Sano sighed as he went to get dry clothes. He didn't have anything for a little girl to wear... Mabey he could wrap her in a sheet for the time being. Sano slipped into so clean clothes and picked up an old sheet befor heading back to Sachi, whom was sitting in the middle of a mud puddle singi-  
  
MUD PUDDLE!?  
  
"SACHI! I JUST CLEANED YOU UP!"  
  
"Sowwy papa......"  
  
Sano resisted the urdge to scream. Why had he decided to care for this little brat?  
  
"It's her eyes..." He answered himself. Sachi's eyes showwed how adorable and smart she was. If cared for correctly a kid like her would have a great future...  
  
But if not, she'd die... or worse, be used. She'd think she was useless. A child like her needed to be cared for.  
  
And he had decided that he would be the one to do it.  
  
Impressing Megumi was only one of the perks. She'd be impressed when she saw what a good job he'd do. No more insults for him!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Or not...  
  
"SACHI!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Papa?"  
  
Sano looked at the little girl.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sachi is hungry."  
  
"OK then. We'll go introduce to you Kenshin and the others. Pray Kaoru isn't cooking."  
  
"Ko-ru?"  
  
"She's a bad cook."  
  
"Ko-ru baaaad cook!"  
  
Sano scooped up Sachi and headed for the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Let me get this strait. Sano adopted a kid???" Kaoru asked the female doctor whom was sitting in front of her.  
  
"Yes! I think he's finally lost his mind!" Megumi said, steaming.  
  
"Saa, saa.... It probably isn't that bad, de gozaru. Sano is a good man, I'm sure he'll take good care of the child." Kenshin pleaded, trying to calm down the two girls.  
  
"Ken-san! He can't even care for himself!"  
  
"WHO can't even care for himself?" Sano asked as he entered the room.  
  
"You know perfectly well who! And what is that child wearing!? A SHEET?"  
  
"I don't own any kimonos for little children, and her outfit was dirty!"  
  
Megumi and Sano continued argueing for awhile before they were interupted by a cute little voice.  
  
"Mama and Papa is fighting, red-head mister! See! See!"  
  
Both Megumi and Sano paled.  
  
"MAMA?"  
  
  
~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: YAY! Next chapter : Playtime!  
  
Suka: Please keep Reviewing! 


	3. Playtime

Chapter 2..... FINALLY Here.... no time to thank the reviewers today.... WAY TO MANY.... But it's due to all you that I'm writing this.... Especially those who are loyal readers.... keep it up!  
  
Be sure to read "12 Sisters of Light" and "Hyper Kitties", my two works of art, as well as my other fanfics... even the ancient Digimon ones i have if you need something to snicker at, and always review EACH of my stories, as even reviews in other stories make me continue to write.  
  
Now... Tokico presents.......  
  
  
  
  
Sano's Guide to Childcare, Chapter 2 : Playtime  
  
  
  
Both Megumi and Sano paled.  
  
"MAMA?"  
  
Sachi looked at them.   
  
"Yeah, Mama, Cause that are who she are." She said stubbornly.  
  
Sano knelt in front of Sachi and smiled.  
  
"Well... you see... that's the thing, Sachi. She isn't your mama... Because Moms and Dads are lovers, and I'd sooner sleep with a real fox than wit-OW!" Sano ended, being hit by Megumi.  
  
"What the hell are you saying to her!?"  
  
"You mean you WANT her to call you Mama?"  
  
"YES! I mean NO! Grrrrrr.... YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT SEX IN FRONT OF A KID?"  
  
"Why not? I knew al about this stuff at her age!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
As Sano and Megumi fought Sachi wandered over to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Hi Red Haired Mister and Mrs. Red haired Mister!" She cheered happily.  
  
Kaoru blushed a deep red.  
  
"I'm not his wife!" She exclaimed, mentally adding "yet".  
  
Sachi seemed to think about this.  
  
"Dah-er?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Moffer? Gamma?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"Well... ummm..."  
  
"Then what person ares you?"  
  
Kaoru sighed.   
  
"I'm Kaoru, and Kenshin," She gestured toward Kenshin as she spoke, " Lives here with me."  
  
"Ko-ru? Ko-ru baaaaaaaad cook!"  
  
"SANO! WHAT DID YOU TEACH THIS CHILD!"  
  
Megumi laughed and let Kaoru proceed to beat Sano senseless.  
  
  
~~~~~Later~~~~~  
  
  
"Papa?" Sachi asked, shaking her 'papa' to wake him up, "Papa! Sachi had bad dream!"  
  
Sano opened his eyes and looked at the little girl, eyes full of tears.  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"Baby N'ri.... She is crying..."  
  
"Hm.... That is a bad dream for you, I guess..." Sano contemplated it for a little while and looked outside. "Well... it's early, but we can get up now. You know, Sachi, I have an idea! Why don't we take you to visit Megumi for a while?"  
  
"Sachi can see mama?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Sano replied as he dressed Sachi in her now-dry kimono and carried her towards the clinic.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Sachi cheered as she ran into the clinic, " Mama! Sachi came ta play!"  
  
Megumi paled at the voice of the poor little girl in Sano's care. If she was here then-  
  
"Hi Mama!" Sano snickered, "Me and Sachi came to visit you... aren't you happy?"  
  
"Roosterhead. What do you want? Me to watch Sachi?"  
  
"Awwww.... come on! I don't have any interior motives... But if you insist... I'll be back at lunchtime! Bye!"  
  
Sano proceded to exit as Megumi sweatdropped and looked at the smiling chiled he left.  
  
"Yay! Sachi stays with mama!!!! YAY!"  
  
This was going to be a long day...  
  
  
~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: Pets.  
  
Suka: Please keep Reviewing! 


End file.
